12 Days of Sexless
by Azkadellio
Summary: After insulting Tori's new toy, Jade gets cut off from sex. Thinking Tori's joking, Jade doesn't believe her. She's proven how serious Tori is when, true to her word, Tori refuses Jade's attempts. After 12 days, will Tori give Jade what she wants? Or will Jade spend Christmas unsatisfied?


**New idea. Originally, I was going to add this to** _ **'Nick Girls Collection – Smut Edition'**_ **, but since this is more for a story and humor, with the sex towards the end and not the focus, I decided to make it a separate one-shot.**

 **I'm having the timeline of this follow this month, so this starts on a Monday.**

 **Random thing, today is my birthday, so do with that what you will.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **'VicTORious'**_ **or any characters.**

 **No POV**

"So, what do you think?" Tori asks from the staircase of the Vega house, her sister and parents gone for the week so Jade decided to have a 'girls night' with Cat and her girlfriend/roommate Sam.

"What… what are you wearing?" Jade asks, laughing at the sight before her.

Standing at the bottom of the staircase is Tori Vega, a Christmas themed lingerie set (green with red striped transparent tank top and matching booty shorts, a faint outline of the white thong underneath the boy shorts) and a Santa hat on her head. Just below her waist, however, is what made Jade and Sam start laughing at the sight. Strapped to her waist is a strap-on dildo she and Jade favored, a seven inch toy with a slight curve at the tip. What made Jade and Sam laugh, however, is that Tori styled it differently.

"Uh, Tori? Why do you have a candy cane strapped to your waist?" Cat asks, staring at the red and white stripped toy strapped to Tori as their girlfriends laugh hysterically.

"It's festive!" Tori yell, angry at Jade's reaction.

"It's stupid!" Jade says, tears in her eyes, as Sam nods in agreement. "Why are you wearing that?" She asks, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Because there are thirteen days before Christmas and I thought it'd be fun." Tori says, staring at her girlfriend and friends. "Why are you laughing?" She asks, Jade and Sam too busy laughing to answer.

"Because coloring a dildo to look like a candy cane is stupid. How did you even do that?" Sam asks, leaning against Cat for support, the redhead the only one not laughing at Tori.

"Oh, is that why you asked what kind of paint to use that would dry quickly and safe to use in, certain areas?" Cat asks, perking up before lowering her voice, still not used to using, as she calls them, dirty words outside of the bedroom with Sam.

"Yes, I wanted to do something festive for the holidays. And stop laughing." Tori says, raising her voice to be heard over the laughter.

"I can't help it." Jade says, barely getting the words out before laughing hysterically again.

"That's it." Tori says, glaring at amused her girlfriend. "You're cut off." She says, placing her hands on her hips.

"Cut off from what?" Jade asks, not taking Tori seriously.

"Sex." Tori says, grabbing the trench coat she had to hide herself from the others and puts it on, heading up the stairs.

"Wait, are you serious?" Jade asks, her laughter dying dead in its tracks.

"Yes. And if you try to seduce me, I'm telling dad what you did with his beer bottle." Tori says angrily, heading up the stairs.

"Ha!" Sam says, her laughter increasing. "You're cut off!" She says, amusing Cat when she falls on her side in laughter as Cat looks at Jade and asks "What happened to the beer bottle?"

"SHUT IT PUCKETT!" Jade yells, kicking Sam and ignoring Cat.

 **Day One**

"You can't be serious, Tori." Jade says, following her girlfriend down the school's hallway before lunch, glaring at anyone who gets in her way.

"Oh, I'm very serious." Tori says, stopping at her locker. "Even about what you did with the autographed beer bottle my father got signed by that Babe Ruth guy. You know, when you…"

"Shut it." Jade says, covering her girlfriend's mouth, a hint of a blush on her cheeks. "And it's not my fault. Trina is technically the one who smashed it." She says, removing her hand.

"Unimportant." Tori says, collecting her books. "If you try anything, my father will know that you…"

"What is with you? Since when are you so open about that kind of stuff?" Jade asks, again putting her hand over Tori's mouth with an annoying Freshman walks by them to head to lunch. "Now, onto the important thing. You seriously can't be cutting me off from sex because of that." She says when Tori closes her locker and heads to lunch.

"I am. Because, unlike you, I'm not a horny busty Goth who can't go two hours without sex." Tori says smugly, leaving Jade standing in the hallway.

"I can last more than two hours." Jade counters, slightly stunned by Tori cutting her off from sex and seemingly willing to talk about their sex life, and what she did with a glass bottle, in public.

"Two hours and one second doesn't count." Tori says, opening the doors leading to the Asphalt Café.

"Not my fault you look good naked." Jade mumbles, following Tori.

 **Day Four**

"Something wrong, Jade?" Andre asks from across the Goth, an amused smile on his face.

"YOU FUCKING TOLD HIM?!" Jade yells, glaring at Tori.

"No, he figured it out." Tori says, rolling her eyes. "That, and Beck told him." She adds, smirking at the nervous look on Beck's face.

"Run. Now. Before I sharpen my scissors with your bones." Jade warns, glaring at her ex-boyfriend. "Tell a soul, your body will never be found." She warns the musician, watching as Beck quickly gets up and leaves the table.

"I'm gonna go." Andre says, standing up. "Wait for me, man!" He calls after Beck, jogging after the Canadian.

"Hee hee." Cat giggles from Tori's free side. "Tori cut off Jade and now Jade wants to finger herself." She giggles, looking at Jade. "Phooey. DON'T KILL ME!" She yells, getting up and running after Andre, passing him in seconds.

"Why must you scare everyone?" Tori asks her girlfriend, watching as Cat disappears into the school and can still be heard screaming. "You know she's going to tell Sam, right?" She asks, raising an eyebrow.

"You will crack before me, Vega." Jade says, glaring at Tori and ignoring the threat of Sam, as she stands up and leaves. "And when you come crawling to me, I won't give in." She whispers into Tori's ear before leaving.

 **Day Nine**

"How you feeling?" Tori asks conversationally as she sits beside Jade after school, the Vega house once again empty since Trina forced their parents to take her to an audition.

"SHUT UP AND FUCK ME, DAMMIT!" Jade yells, making Tori jump. "Take your fucking clothes off and fuck me with that stupid candy cane strap-on. Now." She demands, straddling Tori.

"Better idea." Tori says with a seductive look as she pushes Jade off her lap. "Head up to my room, and strip down to your bra and panties. I'll be up in a moment." She whispers into Jade's ear, nibbling the ear lobe.

"Bout damn time." Jade says, jumping up and running up the stairs, removing her shirt as she goes.

"Too easy." Tori says, grabbing Jade's keys and phone, texting Cat with Jade's phone as she hides her keys where she knows Jade will never look, the small lockbox her dad keeps his case files in.

Fifteen minutes later, a partially nude Jade comes down the stairs, frustrated and evidence from when she was playing with herself and waiting for Tori, stopping at the bottom of the stairs. "Tori, you said you'd be up in a moment. It's been fifteen fucking minutes. How long is a fucking 'moment' with you?" She asks Tori, unaware of the two guests behind her.

"Nice ass tattoo, West. Knew you had a thing for stars." Sam says, laughing as Cat giggles and Tori smirks. "Hey look, Tori's initials are around the top three points too. What's on the bottom two?" She asks, moving closer to stare at Jade's bare cheeks, the thong not hiding anything.

"WHAT THE FUCK, VEGA!?" Jade yells, turning around to glare at Sam. "Don't touch my ass, Puckett." She warns, now unaware of the lust in Tori's eyes at the sight of Jade's bare cheeks and the tattoo Jade had done a few months ago.

"Nice tits, West. Knew your nips were pink." Sam says, seeing Jade's erect nipples from the half-cup bra.

"You're all dead." Jade warns as she heads upstairs, using her hands to hide her ass from the blonde.

"She thinks she can outdo me? Please. My father taught me more than just how to use a gun or handle an attacker." Tori says, smirking.

"He taught you how to use your girlfriend's lust to drive her crazy?" Sam asks, staring at Tori.

"No, to use someone's weakness to get what you want." Tori says, smirking when she hears Jade growl after slamming a door.

"And what do you want?" Cat asks, staring at Tori.

"You'll see." Tori says, licking her upper lip. "So will she." She adds silently.

 **Day Twelve**

"Can we fuck now?" Jade asks Tori after dragging her into the janitor's closet before school started, her hands quick to play with Tori's breasts.

"Not in school." Tori says, grabbing Jade's hands and lifting them above Jade's head. "Is your father going to be home after school?" She asks, letting her hands move down and brush against Jade's larger chest, teasing her chest before moving down to rest around Jade's hips.

"Business vacation. Gone for three more weeks." Jade says, moaning at the brush against her chest. "Why?" She asks, watching Tori.

"Because, by the end of the night, you'll be sucking my candy cane." Tori whispers against Jade's lips, smirking as she backs up and leaves the janitor's closet.

 **Four Hours Later**

 **West House**

"Eager for my candy cane?" Tori asks Jade after the Goth grabbed her before lunch and dragged her to the West girl's car and left for her house.

"Every last millimeter." Jade admits, dragging Tori into her house and starting to strip her. "Where is it?" She asks, her hand quickly moving to Tori's mound, feeling for the strap-on.

"In here." Tori says, pushing Jade away and pulling the candy cane styled strap-on out of her school bag. "But, first things first." She says, stopping Jade from stripping her.

"Now what?" Jade asks, groaning.

"Before I relive you of your stress, I want something from you." Tori says, giving Jade a slow striptease.

"What? You want me to wear a pink bunny outfit? I'll do almost anything for you to fuck me right now." Jade says, not hiding her desperation.

"No." Tori says, her back to Jade as she lifts her shirt, showing Jade her yellow bra. "I want you to tell me something." She says, tossing the shirt and Jade and moving to undo her bra, smirking at the slight anger in Jade's eyes at Tori not only wearing a yellow bra, but one that hooks in the front.

"What? That I love you? Of course I love you. You didn't have to do anything like this to hear that. I tell you every day because I want to, not to get anything." Jade says, staring at Tori's tanned breasts.

"No, idiot." Tori says, amused where Jade's thoughts went. "I want you to tell me why you chose to use my father's autographed beer bottle as a sex toy and blamed Trina calling me for why it slipped out of your hand and smashed against the floor." She says, removing her jeans.

"It was there, you weren't going to fuck me, I improvised." Jade says, licking her lips at the hint of Tori's bare mound behind her yellow boy short panties.

"Lucky for you, dad likes you and Trina breaks things often enough for it to be believable." Tori says, rolling her eyes as she strips, now fully nude in front of Jade, her shoes and socks kicked off with her jeans. "And the autograph is on the label, not the glass itself." She adds, smirking at the lust in Jade's eyes.

"Can we fuck now?" Jade asks, staring at the wetness from between Tori's thighs.

"One more thing first." Tori says, dipping a finger into herself and pulling out some of her wetness. "When you come over for Christmas on Sunday, tell my father it was you who broke it, but not what you were doing with it." She says, licking her finger clean and moaning at the taste.

"Deal. Now get hard and fuck me." Jade says, quickly stripping herself, not caring about Tori's requet.

"Gladly." Tori says, grabbing the strap-on from here back and putting it on, Jade too stuck in her lust and lack of sex for almost two weeks to notice or care that the candy cane coloring has changed, now black and purple instead of red and white. "I got a new one too, just so you know. This one is a few inches longer, a bit thicker, and is _different_ compared to the other." She asks, strapping it around her waist and putting a small, three inch nub inside herself.

"Different how?" Jade asks, wasting no time in stripping, quickly down to nothing as she stands in front of Tori.

"It vibrates." Tori answers with a smirk, pressing a button on the underside of the toy, the vibrations making her moan and jerk where she stands, not used to the sensations. "Oh, that's almost as good as when you eat me." She says, her smirk growing with the lust in Jade's eyes. "What do you want to do first?" She asks, pretending to jerk the toy off, the vibrations and the back and forth motion her hand is causing making her moan again.

"Fuck me. I don't care what position. Just fuck me." Jade says, grabbing Tori and throwing her on the couch, moving to impale herself on Tori's vibrating toy.

"Not yet." Tori says, finding the button and shutting it off, sighing with relief when the vibrations stop. "First things first." She says, pushing Jade away and sitting with her legs spread.

"What?" Jade asks, her lust and frustration high.

"I told you, by the end of the night, you'll be sucking my candy cane. I want to see you suck." Tori says, surprising Jade.

"Goddess, you're as bad as Beck was when I promised to finally go down on him." Jade says, not realizing her mistake as she knees before Tori.

"I'm sorry. Did you just mention your ex-boyfriend?" Tori asks, stopping Jade from taking the tip in her mouth.

"If it's worth anything, I blew him out of pity. Not lust and love like you." Jade says, licking the tip with her tongue. "When did you put watermelon flavored lube on this thing?" She asks, licking more of it.

"Never mention your ex again, especially not when you haven't had sex in almost two weeks and I was planning to make you cum so bad you can't walk until New Years." Tori says, pulling Jade's head away from her lap. "And it's a flavored condom, not lube." She says, releasing Jade's head.

"Got it. Don't mention my ex again. Can we fuck now?" Jade asks, licking the toy again.

"Vibrations on or off?" Tori asks, reaching for the button to turn it on.

"On. And if the batteries die, I have about twenty more in my room." Jade says before doing what Tori promised, moaning as she plays with herself and sucks Tori's synthetic member, Tori moaning as soon as the vibrations resume.

"Your room. Now. Grab our stuff." Tori says, pulling Jade's head away after a minute of Jade sucking the toy, Tori not wanting to know how often she did that with Beck for her to have picked up a strategy.

"Why do I have to grab everything?" Jade asks, standing up with two fingers still inside her drenched mound.

"Because I have a few more toys to grab, and I want to get one of them in place before we get to your room. And I can't do that with clothes and bags in my hands." Tori says, pulling out an average sized solid black shopping bag from her school bag, a white logo from the local adult shop on the sides.

"Just how many things did you buy, and how did you get them?" Jade asks, grabbing their stuff as Tori pulls out a small vibrator.

"Five new toys, counting these two, a couple of bottles of lube, and a lingerie set for you." Tori answers, pulling the strap on out of her and putting the small toy inside before putting the strap on back in place, moaning as the small, four inch vibrator is pushed deeper into herself by the strap on. "And I bought them with the money I got from working at Nozu since last summer."

"Lingerie, huh?" Jade asks, leading Tori up to her room, Tori staring intently at Jade's pale ass and the tattoo of a five pointed star, the top point and the two on the sides with her initials, and the bottom two with numbers, the lower left point having the numbers 7-26 and the bottom right with 2-19, their birthdays.

"Yeah. I think you'll like it." Tori says, smacking the cheek with the tattoo, licking her lips at the way the cheeks move from the smack and the smell of Jade's arousal. "You sure you're dad'll be gone for a few more weeks, right? He won't walk in on us unexpectedly again?" She asks, showing some fear of one of their fathers catching them in the act. Again.

"He called me before school and told me he put money in my bank account for bills and food." Jade tells Tori as she opens her bedroom door and tosses their stuff on the floor in front of her bed, not caring about the small mess at the moment.

"Good." Tori says, pushing Jade onto her back. "I've been craving this for almost two weeks." She says, kneeling in front of Jade and easily slipping two fingers into the Goth as her tongue goes for Jade's clit, the vibrating toys making her moan into Jade's core, increasing Jade's pleasure.

"Goddess, I love you." Jade says, moaning as she nears her first orgasm of the day, her back arching.

"I love you too." Tori says between licks. "Want to know what my other three toys are?" She asks, standing up before Jade can cum.

"Will they make me cum without interruptions?" Jade asks with a glare aimed at Tori, groaning at her lack of release yet.

"Oh, definitely." Tori says, pulling the other three items and a bottle of lube out of the bag. When she sets them down on Jade's bed, the Goth's eyes widen at the toys before her, her jaw dropping at the thickness of one of them.

"What is this for?" Jade asks, picking up a long and thick rubber dildo, approximately eleven inches long and as thick as her fist.

"Well, you wanted to know how thick a toy you can take, and that's the thickest I felt comfortable with." Tori says, showing a hint of nervousness at seeing how big it is in Jade's hands. 'It didn't seem nearly that big when the shop girl showed it to me a few days ago.' She thinks, noting the differences in Jade's hand size and the shop girl's, knowing that Jade's hand is smaller.

"We'll deal with that another time." Jade says, not eager to experience that any time soon as she sets 'The Club' as she's calling it on the floor. "These two, on the other hand. Oh, yeah." She says, picking up the fourteen inch double dildo, this one a bit thinner than the ones they usually use, and what looks to be a butt plug with a tail. "Why does this one have fur on it?" She asks, picking up the tailed one.

"Um, it's a dog tailed butt plug." Tori says, picking up a bottle of lube. "That's why I bought this as well, in case any of us wanted to try it." She says, her confidence momentarily gone.

"You calling me a bitch, Vega?" Jade asks, sitting up onto her knees with the tailed toy in hand, grabbing the lube from Tori. "Or, and I your bitch?" She asks, licking the toy. "You know what, I'm curious. Beck's wanted to fuck my ass before, but I always promised to cut his dick off if he tried. Want to take my anal virginity?" She asks, opening the lube and putting some on her finger.

"Wait, what? Seriously?" Tori asks, shocked and not minding that Jade once again brought up Beck.

"Seriously." Jade says, applying the lube to her sexually banned hole, moaning at the warming sensation of the lube. "On one condition, of course." She adds, wincing slightly when she pushes a finger in to lube the area and stretch it open to take the toy.

"What condition?" Tori asks, glad she doesn't have a real dick for fear of cumming at the sight of Jade at the moment and the knowledge she'll have the honor of taking Jade's ass.

"Next we see Beck, subtly tell him you had the hole he was never allowed near. He'll hate it." Jade says, using a second finger now, a smirk on her face at the possible reaction of Beck's.

"Okay." Tori says, knowing she all but lost the power she had at the beginning, Jade having the power now.

"Good. Now fuck my ass, Vega." Jade says, laying on her back and spreading her cheeks apart, the lube catching the light.

"Fuck, that looks good." Tori says, lining herself up and slowly pushing in, watching Jade's face for any discomfort.

 _Needless to say, Tori wasn't happy when they saw Beck the next day for an early Christmas webcam chat with everyone when, before Beck logged off to spend time with his family, Jade flat out told him about the anal the day before. Of course, Jade didn't mind because the shock on Beck's face, and the hint of jealousy in his eyes, was enough. She ignored the lust mixed with the jealousy though._

"Fuck, that's better than I thought." Jade says as Tori pulls out, both girls panting from their orgasms as Tori fucked Jade's ass, Jade egging her on the whole time. "Next time, don't be so gentle, babe. I can handle it." She says, kissing Tori after the half-Latina rolled over to lay beside her.

"But I can't. I'm not usually the one thrusting. You're usually the one riding me when I use the toys. That's a lot of work." Tori says, kissing Jade back. "Let me catch my breath, and then _this_ is next." She says, slipping a finger into Jade's core when she said _this_.

"For now, let's relax. And take all that off. I want to see you fully nude, no toys." Jade says, already undoing the harness and setting it aside, taking the flavored condom Tori put on without her knowing. "Any chance of me having your ass?" She asks, slipping two fingers into Tori to scoop out the small vibrator from earlier and licking it clean.

"Maybe. But maybe we should work me up to that." Tori says, glancing at the strap-on.

"Deal." Jade says, straddling Tori and laying her head on the tanned shoulder. "Hey, want to fuck in my dad's bed next?"

 **And that's it. I originally planned on their being a bit more sex, but the focus wasn't the sex so I kept it minimal. And Jade letting Tori take her anal virginity was to show that Jade trusted Tori a lot more with that area than she did Beck.**

 **Hope you all liked this and found it humorous and you review.**

 **Blessed Be.**


End file.
